fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerme
Jerme is an antagonist from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and is a member of the Black Fang, known as the Death Kite. He used to be the greatest assassin in all of the Black Fang, being one of the Four Fangs himself, but was replaced by Jaffar when Nergal took control of the organization. As such, Jerme holds a deep-seated hatred for Jaffar and remains bitter over how things turned out. Jerme is a sociopath who joined Nergal due to his love of killing. He does not expressly agree with what Nergal is planning, but couldn't care less as long as he got to "feed his blade". He is the boss of one of the two possible versions of the chapter "Pale Flower of Darkness". You play his version if your physical units are higher-leveled then your magic units. He uses the Light Brand. He appears as a morph in the last chapter, wielding a Runesword. In personality, he is an evil and arrogant man. His only desire is to kill as many people as he can to sanctify his psychotic needs; especially his blade. He is also known as the Death Kite. He harbors a deep, incredibly creepy love of killing; he wonders aloud if Lyn's flesh, cut to ribbons, would be as soft as silk. The Light Brand Jerme uses doesn't necessarily "feeds the blade" from a person's life, only to cast Light Magic from the distance and to attack in close quarters. Until the last chapter, it was replaced with the Runesword; that's the only time he can "feed his blade". Stats Normal Mode |Assassin |- |13 |46 |18 |18 |17 |10 |10 |14 |6 |6 |Sword - A |Light Brand* *Dropped upon defeat Quotes First Encounter Jerme: Oh here you are! How delicious! My blade shall feast well tonight, won't it? Eliwood: Oh!! Jerme: Now, which...one...first? Wait! Hold it! There are some nasty ones mixed in with the rest. Mustn't get one of them. Might ruin my sword's appetite. You don't mind, do you? If I do it this way? Eliwood: That's... Lyndis: Eliwood! There's no reason to treat with that mad man!! We must find the exit... Jerme: You! Woman! You have beautiful skin. If I sliced you into lovely red ribbons with this, would the pieces be as soft and delicate as silk? Lyndis: You... Nils: It's no good! Something's blocking our way. We can't get out!! Ninian: I can feel an evil power emanating from every foe here. If we don't defeat them all, the barrier will hold strong. Jerme: Hyaa ha ha ha haaa! That's Lord Nergal's doing! He knows how much I like to slice through people. He lets me do it as often as I want, which really is all the time. He's after something he calls 'quintessence'... I care nothing for it, but... as long as he keeps bringing me people to slash and cut! I am Jerme! The finest assasin the Black Fang has ever known! Now come! My blade hungers!! Death Quote Trivia *In the prototype build, Jerme is a Swordmaster. *Jerme is the only Assassin unit ever to be fought in any Fire Emblem game. *He is the same level as Jaffar when Jaffar joins. *Despite being "the best Assasin" until Jaffar replaced him, the chance of him using Silencer is almost nil. *The Light Brand and the Rune Sword are also incapably of Critting with their ranged Attack, thus making him also incapable of using Silencer. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Black Fang members